


Never Any Choice

by anny385



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-15
Updated: 2012-10-15
Packaged: 2017-11-16 09:43:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/538129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anny385/pseuds/anny385
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Gibbs might have been thinking in Extreme Prejudice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Any Choice

Disclaimer: "NCIS" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to CBS and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

His evil was beyond redemption there was never any choice.

Never Any Choice

Leroy Jethro Gibbs, or rather Gibbs walked up to the Directors office with Fornell following him. He waited until the Sec Nav finished talking to the President. When he got off Vance introduced Fornell and asked how McGee, Ziva and Tony were doing. He told them about what happened and even that Ducky had a heart attack. While he was waiting he could see the smoke that came through the office, but otherwise everything was okay. There was no damage in the Directors office. The only damage was in the bullpen and outside the bullpen, but it could have been much worse.

He listened to Jarvis told them about what the President said. How they should go after him with extreme prejudice. They need to end it all, so that he wouldn't have the chance to hurt anybody else. He thought about what the Sec Nav said that failure is not an option. He would find a way to get Harper Dearing.

As he watched Dearing talk to them he was so angry with him. He listened to him as he made excuses why he murdered people, innocent people just because his son was killed on a ship. The people he killed had no ties to his son. They didn't even know about his son and why he died. He wanted them to see the error of their ways because of what happened to his son to see that he was right and they were wrong. They watched as the team walked up to the waiting car and watched it as it blew. Somehow he knew that the dead man wasn't Harper Dearing.

He kicked in the door of the house that his sister said he was at, but he wasn't there. The only thing that was there was the makings of a bomb, a ship blueprint and photos of him and his team. When Tony found a secret door under the rug they pulled it up and then looked down the dank and dark hole, but there was nobody there.

He sat with the Director and talked to him telling him what he had to do. He told him where Dearing would be. It would be the house that he and Victoria raised Evan. The reason why he knew that because that's where Evan had grown up in and had left for the Navy in. It held all kinds of memories just like this house held memories of Kelly and Shannon. Director Vance told him that he really didn't like the idea, but he would let him go by himself.

The next day he went back of headquarters and got everything he needed to get to Dearing. He heard Ziva tell McGee not to give him the address because he was being stubborn and then change her mind of giving the address to him. He heard McGee ask him if he needed back up but he said No because he wanted to do this alone.

He stopped, got out of his truck, closed the door and walked up the walkway towards the house. He could hear a voice, which he knew, was Evan telling them about life on the ship. He looked around and saw Evan's flag and then heard Harper Dearing who was in the kitchen. How he knew about Kelly and what he did he never would know because he never asked.

He watched as Dearing stood at the window and he saw the gun. He took out his knife and opened it up and waited for Dearing to turn around. He watched as Dearing grab the gun and turn to him, but he was faster. He took the knife and stabbed him and looked him in the eyes.

When he got back to NCIS Headquarters he watched Ziva hugged Abby and then Abby, McGee and Palmer walked away. He looked at Ziva and Tony still at the coffee kiosk. He looked at Director Leon Vance as he waved to Ziva and Tony and watched as he talked on the phone. He didn't feel bad for what he did because his evil was beyond redemption there was never any choice.

The End


End file.
